Eureka Seven Renton's Secret
by keyblade303
Summary: Renton Thurston son of legendary Hero Adrock Thurston he is just a normal kid with normal problems right well if you consider him having powers that could destroy the entire galaxy and fighting opponents wiith the same kind of power but different then yea
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

My name is Renton Thurston I am the son of the legendary hero Adrock Thurston but I don't think about it that much its just a stupid title I live in a place called Belleforest a place that totally sucks its boring here there is nothing to do here it just sucks. The teacher was saying how the great hero Adrock Thurston saved the world and that he had a son our own Renton Thurston the class looks at Renton to see he is asleep and the teacher was mad that Renton was asleep so he decided to wake him up. "Renton wake up, Renton wakes up and sees the teacher scolding him, "what do you want now, if you don't mind I would like to continue the lesson, then continue the Damn lesson and don't wake me up I fucking hear you." The class just Gasps at Renton's outburst and the teacher gets angry, "WELL SINCE YOU WANT TO ACT LIKE THAT THEN HOW ABOUT YOU STAY AFTER SCHOOL FOR A COFERENCE, Fine like I give a damn you idiot, Renton goes back to sleep the teacher gets even angrier and throws his a ruler at Renton before its reaches him he grabs it and breaks it in half, Nice try fool, He goes back to sleep the teacher turns back around and continues the lesson. The school bell rings and Renton just lays on a window looking at the beautiful day two boys stand next to him and begin to bug him, "Hey its true that your dad saved the world maybe it's a big lie, yeah and your sister ran away to prove it she is stupid, Renton grabs the kid by his collar punches him in the gut and throws him out the window he does the same thing with the other kid and throws him out the window, " Now say that again assholes and will be in a whole world of pain you Dumb ASSHOLES!" the boys runs as Renton goes up to the roof where he sees three girls reading Ray=out he sits down and looks at his sisters Compact Drive and remembers that day she left, "My mom said that GekkoState is a bunch of criminals that cause nothing but trouble, really she said that, yep, I don't believe it well that's what she said" the girls just kept talking while Renton was remembering his sister.

Flashback Renton was holding his sister's hand while she had a suitcase in her other hand walking down the path, "Renton we will meet again, Really big sister, Yes Renton if you just believe then we will meet again I promise, she kneels down to Renton's height and gives him a hug he smiles and blushes at the scent of perfume and natural smell and Returns the hug".

Flashback End

Tears escape Renton's eyes the girls see this and look at him with a look of concern, " Why is he crying, I don't know, me either," Renton gets up and wipes away his tears and then gets on top of the poll and jumps off the edge of it the girls rush to edge thinking they see him dead only see him land perfectly on the ground he walks to where his bike was and starts to pull away from the school but stops as he sees his grandpa looking at him with anger in his eyes,"and where do think your going, Grandpa,

"As you see his grades are low if he doesn't step up then he will not graduate into the academy, so what, but since he is the hero of the great Adrock Thurston," Axel slams his fist into the desk scaring the teacher "I don't care I will not have another one of my family in the military damnit C'mon Renton, Alright", Renton and Axel both leave the school heading towards the diner Renton sees the menu and orders something so does Axel after a few minutes both of their meals put in front of them , "this looks good well lets dig in", Renton is about to dig in but stops when he sees Axel not eating anything, " Grandpa what's wrong your not eating anything, "Renton you know your options are slipping away from you, I know that I planned it out I want to become a mechanic grandpa", Axel looks at Renton with a serious look, "Now I know that you don't believe me but this is my reason I want to be a person recognized for me not for my father you know, yes I understand Renton well then I will just have to train you, Thanks Gramps", Renton and Axel both finish there meals and leave the Diner with the bill payed of course and head home. Axel pulls in their home Garage Thurston they both get out of the car Axel goes in the garage while Renton goes up in his room. It was messy clothes on the floor posters of Holland Lifting while Trapt waves were around him. Renton lays down and picks up his sister's compact drive and looks at it with a look of sadness and curiousness, "sis where are you are you with dad and are you alright please give me a sign that you are alright please," as soon as he said that the word EUREKA appears on it he sees this and just wonders why does keep appearing on it, What does this mean is it a secret message from GekkoState or maybe from Sis ugh I figure it out later" Renton puts the compact drive down and gets up he begins to take off his clothes till he was in his boxers he looks at himself in the mirror and sees his figure chiseled and well toned he sees his long hair reaching all the way down to his waist he gets a strong rubber band and grabs his hair and makes it into a ponytail he goes into his closet and sees his usual attire he grabs it and throws it to the ground he then sees his new attire he got yesterday it was a pair of black jeans with a black Shirt, Shoes, and full body coat with hood he puts it on and sits down on his bed Axel then comes up and sees Renton dressed in his new attire, " Renton why are you dressed like that, this is my new look you like, yeah its alright anyway you are becoming a mechanic okay, alright oh and by the way gramps when you've been gone I have been studying and I've become a very good mechanic, Oh really, yeah and If I ever earn enough money I will I have the shop fixed up, alright well that I can accept, good well if you excuse me, Renton picks up the compact drive and goes outside. Meanwhile up in the air Eureka was having some trouble maneuvering the Nirvash she starts to plummet to the ground she maneuvers it towards the garage she closes her eyes preparing for a crash. Renton sees a LFO coming down to the garage and quickly jumps up in front of Nirvash and catches it and stops it and puts it down. Eureka opens her eyes and sees that she is alright she opens the hatch and sees Axel and Renton. He stares at her and blushes, At that moment Sis My life changed ever since that girl landed in Belleforest my life changed.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2 Renton's Decsion

Chapter 2

Renton just sits on the floor in the garage and just stares at Nirvash and just looks at it with a look of wonder. Renton jumps up at the cockpit and looks into it and sees the compact drive he hears and thinks its Axel.

"Hey Gramps there is an incomplete compact drive to this LFO, Renton turns around and sees Eureka, Excuse me but are you the one that stopped Nirvash from crashing, What do you mean you and Nirvash stopped on its own, No you are lying Nirvash told me that you stopped it from crashing, Renton looks at her with a look of surprise then smiles, "You got me I did stop you from crashing into my house, how did you stop him, well all I did was catch it and set it down but I was wondering why does he have an incomplete compact drive, he never had one, wow that's pretty amazing"

Eureka gets close to Renton's Face and smiles at him he was lucky that his hood covered his face as he was blushing Eureka couldn't get a good look of his face she pulls back his hood and sees his blush,

"Why are you blushing, No reason by the way what is your name, my name is Eureka, I'm Renton Thurston"

Axel came in with a the Amita Drive in his hand and climbs up the stairway,

"Hey you one of Holand's Friends aren't you here take this and get out, C'mon gramps you don't have to be rude"

Meanwhile outside the house a missile was coming towards the house and Eureka senses it and jumps in her seat. " Hold on" she moves Nirvash forward out of the Garage just before the missile collided with the house. "Gramps" Renton goes to Axel Eureka looks back and sighs as she takes off.

"Grandpa are you alright, yes I am okay take this, the Amita Drive, yes if you install it into the Nirvash it will unlock its true power that's what I was told by your father, By dad"

Renton nods his head puts on his hood climbs on his bike with his board and takes off. "Sis I'm not doing this for myself or even for Grandpa but I just want to tell that girl what I was going to say". Renton approaches his favorite place to lift and increases speed, "Here I GO!" Renton flies off the cliff and he begins to fall, was this really a good Idea but I will fly, " I CAN FLY" Renton's board glows a bright green as he hops on it he lifts through the air skyfish fly around him as he gets higher and higher as he makes his way to Eureka and Nirvash. Meanwhile the 606 and 909 were have something problems maneuvering their LFOS,

"Leader the trapars are too thin its becoming harder and harder to maneuver, I know damnit, what should we do Hey what's this kid doing, what"

Holland looks at the side of his window and sees Renton flying past him with the skyfish on his tail, "would look at the skyfish". Renton keeps flying looking for Eureka till a Military LFO appears in front of him Renton then pulls up and does a complete turn and drops,

"He just pulled off a Cut Back Drop Turn, Nice, Wow kid got some skills."

While Renton was getting by the LFOS Eureka was fighting them off she was flying at incredible speed dodging bullets and missiles she sees Renton passing by her he was yelling out to him but could hear him Renton tries to speak louder but couldn't finish as a huge backdraft comes by and blows him off his board he plummets towards the ground. "Oh No Nirvash go" Nirvash zooms to Renton but stops Eureka tries to move Nirvash but he wasn't moving,

"Nirvash why won't you move"

Eureka looks out the window and sees Renton was floating. "How is that possible"? Renton flies to the Military LFOS grabs one of them and throws it into another one he then shoots both of them with an energy blast they both explode Renton goes up to the third one and destroys it by crushing it with its own body.

"Go kid, you have to admit that was interesting, yeah but the question is what is he?"

Renton sees that were more LFOS coming in fast,

"looks like its time to release Nirvash's Hidden power"

Renton flies to Nirvash Eureka opens up cockpit and Renton lands on top of her.

"Hey Eureka I have something for Nirvash, what's that, it's the Amita Drive it will unlock Nirvash's hidden power",

"Yep now Amita Drive connect," Renton puts the Amita Drive onto Nirvash it releases three wires that connect to the bottom of the compact drive it glows a bright green that fills up the entire cockpit then dims Nirvash shutsdown and the whole cock pit was red as Nirvash was falling, "Aw crap this is not good, Renton grabs the controls and tries to move Nirvash but he wouldn't move, Damnit why won't you move."

As Renton tries to move Nirvash Three more KLFS launch Missiles at them Renton raises his hand and summons a dark portal that absorbs the missiles and fires them back at the KLFS. Renton tries to make Nirvash move but he still wouldn't move. "C'mon Nirvash move please move MOVE!" Nirvash's compact drives starts to glow brighter than ever Renton closes his eyes a bit cause of its brightness while Renton had his eyes closed Eureka puts her hands around him in a form of a hug, Don't worry Nirvash said you can believe it, okay".

The 606 and 909 were just staring as Nirvash fell to the ground in a bubble,

"Type Zero has bailed out, it was shot down, did we get it, No way, Matthew pull back, why should I just get the hell out of there, Holand grabs his arm and starts to grab it in anger, its that kid that little kid somehow managed to deliver the Amita Drive to the Nirvash its coming the Seven Swell"

Nirvash then explodes causing a giant dome of rainbow energy that blows everything away then coverts itself into a Pillar of pink light that had rings of different colors swirling around it filling the sky with a Rainbow the Military was baffled at the sight,

"What's going on Said Dominic, unknown particles are appearing from impact trapars is increasing in range, its impossible then this the seven swell," The Rainbow spreads across Belleforest everyone seeing its beauty, "To leave something that could cause this and then dragging your son into this you have brought great misfortunate upon your parents this a light that destroys us as it guides us all to death however it is so beautiful"

"The Electromagnetic Radiation is increasing the trapars field is reversing polarity, oh no general you have to order to the monsoonals to Retreat at once its endanger"

Energy swirls around Nirvash as the light that was around him fades as eyes glow yellow it generates the Trapars around it and takes off one of the KLFS turn around only for Nirvash's hand to go right through it and slowly peel it apart till it was like a peeled banana Nirvash flies away from it as it explodes Nirvash then flies to the second one it fires missiles at it but it just dodges them with ease by firing its rear jet boosters Nirvash dives down at it cutting it in half making that one explodes. "Amazing said Matthew, Like a god of Destruction, Holand looks at the picture of Renton, Diane and Axel they looked happy and so did Renton while Diane's was scratched out by marker, Diane is this really the right decision to make"

While Holand was thinking to himself Nirvash was on the ground it dashed towards its board hopped on it and flew in the sky it saw the last KLF. It fired a laser but of course missed and was slashed in half by Nirvash's board the military commander was mad that one LFO took out three KLFS single handily,

"alright fallback for now, commander, you heard me inform the squadrons, yes sir"

The man on the computer sends a message to all of the squadrons to fallback they did and were gone. The sky returned to normal as Nirvash landed on the ground the 606 and 909 landed Stoner and Matthew got out the 606 and just stretched their legs while Holand runs to the Nirvash he looks into it and sees Eureka.

"Are you alright, yes I am, but look at all of this I didn't think that Sitory Program could unleash such tremendous power to this extent from you or the Nirvash , No it wasn't me or Nirvash, what, Nirvash is saying that it was neither Sitory Program Amita Drive for releasing so much power he's saying it was this boy's strength"

As Holland looks down he sees Renton asleep on her lap but couldn't see his face he moves toward his hood but Renton's hand grabs it quickly before it reaches it,

"Don't do that Holand, how do you know my name, one I read Ray=out and two you dated my sister back then yes I know about you and my sister being together"

Holand gives him a look of shock as Renton gets up and hops out of Nirvash and walks toward Garage Thurston but then collapses Holand and Eureka run to Renton they flip him over and pull his hood his head back to see he was asleep,. While Renton was sleeping a man in a pick up a truck comes zooming by he stops his car and hops out of his car and sees the Ruins of Garage Thurston and starts to cry,

"Old man, hey digger, the Man jumps a bit and looks over at the old man, my lighter blew cause of the action mind if I get a light, old man"

The man smiles he hears a sound and looks up to see Nirvash flying towards the ruins of Garage Thurston it lands and turns into car mode,

"what the hell is that LFO doing here, Renton!"

Axel runs towards Nirvash he gets there and sees Eureka coming out of the cockpit, where is Renton is he okay did something happen, no he is fine just sleeping, Eureka then hops off Nirvash with Renton in her hands and just walks over to a couch and sets him down on it. Meanwhile up on the sky Izumo was arguing with Dominic about what to do next,

"Commander you must turn back, I just lost two Squadrons I am not going back empty handed, but sir now that we have confirmed the Seven Swell and the Nirvash we should head back, Dominic you are supposed to be an observer an information officer as well you should know my orders far exceed yours in the sky, fine if all there is an information officer then I will use its privileges by Article 56 of the regulations I hereby take control of the ships high speed craft"

Renton was still asleep on the couch Axel was sitting around smoking his cigarette while Eureka was sitting in Nirvash staring at the Compact Drive. Axel just sat down with his broken arm smoking his cigarette thinking he walks over to Renton and looks at him he sees him smiling.

"Why is he smiling, He just did something that he never done before, well I think it was reckless and stupid, I know but hey who will praise him for it I'm proud of him, proud, yeah you'll understand someday when you have kids, but sir". Eureka couldn't finish as Holland came by on his board.

"I'm sorry that I'm here even though I promised I never come back here, well what the Hell are you doing here Holland, can we talk in private"

Axel and Holland go somewhere else while Eureka stayed with Renton she looks at him and starts to poke him. Meanwhile Axel and Holland were talking.

"So where is that monstrosity of yours, the 606 is to big it'll be seen, Damnit what do you want, you know the boy, right even though I wanted him to live a normal happy life, a normal happy life you know that can't happen old man, you Idiot"

Axel walks over to Holland and grabs him by his collar with his unbroken arm,

"Don't you think I know that but since the damn Amita Drive is in you aren't responsible enough to handle it the only who deserves that is Renton but you're the only one I can trust the Damn thing to, Axel lets go of him, please just go home" Holland looks at Axel and sees his tears on his cast, I'm sorry"

Eureka looks over and sees them still talking she looks back at Renton who was now sitting up.

"Ugh something tells me that I have to do something very troublesome, Renton hops off the couch and dusts himself off he sees Holland come over, what's up Holland, nothing but come with us, what to GekkoState, yeah, let me think about it, alright". Holland leaves while Renton sits on the couch, "Should I join GekkoState I mean seriously what will get out of this well I would be able to travel around and stuff plus I would be able to start up DOOM said Renton to himself"

Eureka sits on the couch and scoots over to Renton and leans on him Renton jumps a bit and looks at her

"um is there a problem, No I was just wondering how did you do all of those things, you mean flying and destroying the KLFS, yes, well you see to tell you the truth I have no idea where my powers came from all I know is that I have them and mastered them, I see so are you gonna join GekkoState, well okay I guess I will, that's good". Eureka gets up and kisses Renton on the cheek and he blushes a bit.

"what was that for, well I heard from the girls that you show affection that way, oh okay well if you excuse me I have to go talk to Holland excuse me" Renton walks away from her while hiding his blush he finds Holland looking at Renton's copy of the picture it was burnt on the side where Diane's face was.

"So you've made your decision, yes I have decide that I will join GekkoState, good cause that girls would like you to join"

Renton turns around and sees Eureka just standing there. An alarm goes off filling Belleforest with its Siren like noise.

"Ah crap it's the damn alarm what a pain, Eureka I need to use the Nirvash's Com channel, okay"

Eureka walked up to Renton and grabs his hand with both of hers, and you should come with us, Renton looks down at her hands hold his and just stares into her eyes, Sis I don't know what came over me but all wanted to do was protect this girl but was I really feeling this or was it a fluke.

To Be Continued


End file.
